


"I Fucked Up..."

by MichaelLikesTrevorPassItOn



Series: Michael's Choice [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, F/M, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLikesTrevorPassItOn/pseuds/MichaelLikesTrevorPassItOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs to choose, be the hero, or give into his heart. Life will never be easy for this quarterback will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Fucked Up..."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SORRY IF MY GRAMMAR IS TERRIBLE, OR THE PLOT SUCKS!

A New Day

5:00 AM  
It was 5am on a Monday morning. Michael awoke to the sound of his annoying alarm going off, awaking him from his good dream. Not that it mattered of course.  
The teen groaned as he got up from his flat and firm bed, and took a glance around the room. Looking for a shirt he discarded a few days ago, his first homecoming game tee. The chill morning air was slightly unnerving against his bare chest, the hairs on his neck stood at attention as he leaned to pick up the shirt.  
He placed it over his head and took a look at himself in the mirror. Today was his first day back to McKinley High, an annoying boarding school in Los Santos. The only good bit was, first day of practice as the senior quarterback, and his girlfriend. Amanda…he hasn’t seen her face to face in a month. Sure, they called each other often, but he missed more than just her voice in his ear.  
He grabbed his bag that was a top of his dresser and walked out of his room, having no time to say goodbye to either of his parents he walked out of the small, but somehow roomy, trailer, and walked off to school.  
“27 fucking blocks.” Michael muttered, in a hidden Italian-American accent. “27 fuck-“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5:12 AM  
Trevor awoke with a shout from his father. A loud shout at that. The stench of alcohol instantaneously filling his senses.  
“Wake up, you piece of shit, you have school, you know a place where you can actually try to do something right with your life.” His father mocked at him. Leaving his move in a not-so-graceful manner.  
It was things like this that made Trevor wish he never existed. Between his father’s drinking, and his mother’s constant abuse, Trevor needed an excuse to get out of there.  
He got out of his bed, running his mangled comb into his medium length hair, he cursed himself.  
He didn’t change, since he had nothing to change into. A tan short sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and a thin green jacket was all to his name. He was lucky his dad went out to buy him a bag to keep his stuff in, and gave him money for lunch, but that was all his dad ever gave him.  
He walked out of the hell forsaken trailer and into the fresh-ish air of the city. He was a senior, which meant this was his last year of hell, or school, before he can apply for the Air Force, he was always fascinated in planes and other types of aircrafts since he was a young boy, but he was finally so close to this opportunity of getting away from everyone.  
He walked along the side walk of the barren street until he noticed a smaller boy walking at the same pace, bag on his shoulders, phone to his ear. He knew who the other teen was immediately, Mr. Big shot-ladies’ man-quarterback Michael fucking Townley.  
Trevor looked over in disgust at the kid. Michael’s hair getting ruffled by the slight wind, his shirt tightly pressed against him. The Canadian took the opportunity to mess with the boy, who he despised so.  
Trevor crossed the street, not bothering about the cars that honked to him, and walked next to Michael. He looked at the kid, and gave him a slight nod, Michael did the same, but a wave of confusion washed over his face.  
“Look, babe, I’ll call you back?” He spoke into his mobile. “Love you too, bye.” He closed the device, sliding it into his front pocket. He looked over at the Canadian. “Do I know you kid?” A hint of both hostility and curiosity quavered in his voice.  
Trevor looked at the older teen shrugging. “Nah, I just go to your school, thought I’d say hi sweetheart.” He smirked catching the other man off guard.  
“First, don’t you fucking call me sweetheart, kid.” He paused to take out a cigarette from his back pocket. “Second,” he continued on, “You’re Trevor Phillips aren’t you.” That wasn’t a question. It was a simple statement.  
Trevor nodded, he looked a head, trying not to breath in the smoke of Michael’s lit cigarette. He saw the school, it was about a two block walk left. He looked back towards Michael. “How do you know who I am?” He asked.  
“Everyone does.” It was a simple blunt reply of the man that made Trevor a bit angrier.  
“What the fuck was that supposed to mean?” He interrogated the man. His eyes glaring at him.  
“Look, Trevor, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not exactly a kid I want to be seen with.” Michael replied, in a calm voice, but it was apparent that he didn’t actually mean what he had said, in fact, he felt that Trevor’s rep. for violence was amazing. It was just, if he got caught with Trevor, then his football buddies would shun him for sure.  
“Yeah, well you’re not exactly a kid I want to be fucking with either.” There was subtext to that, Michael heard it and smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.  
“You wouldn’t want to fuck me? I’m shocked T!” He didn’t know where the nickname came from, but he didn’t care, and instead looked as stunned as possible.  
“Who said I’d be on top?” Trevor said playing along, realize that Michael may be his escape, a friend, and outlet from his worries, he shouldn’t hate the guy, sure he envies him, but maybe being friends with your jealousy is better than living with it against you.  
Michael shuddered at the thought, unlike Michael, Trevor was okay with his sexuality, he never really liked women all that much, he thought they were annoying, and they moaned too much, at least from all the movies he’s watched. Michael on the other hand, he himself was attracted to both, as long as he was dominate. His mind however, was the total opposite, he made himself believe he was not attracted to men, in any way possible, it was a lie, but one he tried to believe. Of course, he was a bit awkward after the last comment from Trevor.

Michael just simply huffed. He discarded his cigarette a few seconds previous, looking up into Trevor’s smirked, he actually wondered if the man was seriously pondering this thought. Michael instantly feel uncomfortable and was glad they had finally reached the school.  
He quickly moved away from Trevor and entered the building as soon as possible. On his way to his locker, he saw a familiar sight, Amanda. Her brown hair falling just below her shoulders. She smiled to him as the meet each other in embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Manda, haven’t seen you in about a month.” He smirked, remembering the last night they saw each other. “I surely thought you dad was about to skin me alive when he saw us sleeping together.” He gave a slight laugh.  
“Yeah, and he probably would have to, if he wasn’t on a mission to prove to himself that I’m old enough to do these things.” She smiled to him, allowing them to kiss once more in the hall before they pulled back.  
Suddenly Michael felt arms go around his waist, but on the wrong side. He turned around letting go of Amanda startled to see that Trevor had crept up on him. The Canadian had a smirk playing on his lips.  
“What the fuck T!” Michael exclaimed, pulling away from the man.  
“I’m going to go…I’ll see you later Michael.” Amanda said before she felt Trevor and Michael in the hall.  
“Yeah, I’ll…see you.” Michael replied back. He looked over to Trevor once Amanda was gone. “T… what the FUCK was that?” Michael asked.  
“Not here, bathroom. And no I’m not going to fucking blow you.” Trevor said ushering Michael with him. What could he possibly have to say to him?  
They entered the bathroom, and Trevor instantly locked the door. ~~~~~  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: CLIFF HANGER!! OoOoOo ILL UPDATE BY FRIDAY NO WORRIES! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, I'M NEW SO...


End file.
